Getting Started
INSTALL Install the game.You have installed the game! Now, the auto demo mode will walk you through the beginning structures you need and general areas where things are. Mind you, this does not explain all ''of the game- only the main areas to get you started. You will be protected with a shield or bubble around your city for 7 days or until you upgrade your castle to level 5. This means no one can attack you, but this also means you cannot attack anyone else. You can send out troops to gather and collect resources, however. 'OVERVIEW' ''The point of the game is to build your city '''strong' with many troops, gather resources from building resource fields and gathering from around your city and from other players while warding off incoming attacks as well as sending out your own. You want to get BIG and strong! Troop numbers= power/push. Each build, training, and research project can only be done one at a time, with the first project needing to be finished before you can start another of the type.'' 'ALLIANCE' It's always a good idea to find an alliance right away who is willing to help you as early as possible. Many alliances limit their members to more seasoned players with a higher rating- but that's okay, the helpful ones are the ones who are going to stick with you and help you through the little stuff. Being in an alliance also gives you perks and benefits that you cannot get alone. You can go into the world chat and ask who might be a teaching alliance, or just look around and pick one that takes your fancy in the alliance tab. NOTE: When an alliance member purchases gem packs- everyone in the alliance is rewarded with something special! '' '''QUESTS The kingdom quests that are in the game help you to not only learn the game, but also give you more resources and buffs to get started and build fast. There is a quest scroll on the right side of your screen with a list of the available quests. There are 4 categories and many renew every-so-many hours. You can do as many as are available to you, but you can build really fast if you follow the Kingdom quest chain which stays until you complete them. Just click on the icon, and the first column is the Kingdom Quests. It will say 'Top Quest'- select that and then click on 'Guide'. It will take you to where you need to go, and show you where to build and what to do. After you are done, go back to the quest and do the next one. It's fast! Levels 1-3 for builds/upgrades usually have an instant build option on the bottom left of the screen to instantly build for free, too! How awesome is THAT? War of Thrones also hosts Event quests consistently that is accessed via the horn icon on the left hand side of the screen. These events have achievements that give special rewards to be used for fusing special resource bonuses and even speed up bonuses as well as city name changes and much more! You will do this in the Forge. 'RESOURCES' The first thing you will want to do is build your resource buildings. Resources allow you to build more structures and support more troops. Each of these buildings takes up population in your city that you get from building houses. Start by building 4 of each- Farm, Rock Quarry, Lumber mill, and I'ron mine'. This is a good start and you will need to level at least one as you go in order to build higher castles. As you play and gain more resources and troops- you will find the resource buildings take up much needed population that you need for troops. That's okay- you can always demolish them later. Resource buildings are built down below on the 3rd level of your kingdom in the white available plots. Try to keep them all together- it makes it easier to go and upgrade and find where they are. You will have more plots come available as your city expands. Once you have troops, you will be able to gather from resources stations outside your city as long as you are not attacking another player to get them while you have an active shield. These resource stations are easy to gather from and randomly appear throughout the map at different levels. They disappear when depleted and should be fully depleted in order to allow them to respawn again soon. Many players will get angry if they find out you have not completely emptied a resource tile. For now, avoid the Mercenary (Turkey Feast, Tribes, Cemeteries, etc) squares- as these require a larger army and involve losing troops. 'MILITARY' The next thing you will want to concentrate on are your troops. Your military is everything in this game! It's your power, it's your level, it's your ability to gather resources, to support your alliance. You have different types of troops and they are refferred to in tiers. Your first three troops are Tier 1 or T1. The next is T2, and so forth. To begin, the first thing you need to build are your Houses. You don't expect them to live in the resource fields, do you? Houses allow you to build troops, since they need somewhere to live and they take up 'upkeep' . Upkeep is what it takes to support something- space to live and food to eat. All your troops take up a certain amount of upkeep, so you have to make sure that you have enough upgraded houses for them and farms providing food. Each troop states it's upkeep needs. You ironstation.jpg|thumb|none|link=http://war-of-thrones.wikia.com/wiki/File:Iron gold.jpg|thumb|none|link=http://war-of-thrones.wikia.com/wiki/Fi farm.jpg|thumb|none|link=http://war-of-thrones.wikia.com/wiki/Fi Woodmill.jpg|thumb|none|link=http://war-of-thrones.wikia.com/wiki/File:W can park your troops outside your city on a camp-able spot when you are not using them. Troops who camp out there do not use upkeep from your city and are protected for 24 hours in a bubble. Now you want to build 4 Barracks. Upgrade the barracks if you can and build a bunch of Goblins, they are the fastest troop and carry a lot. You will use them to carry resources to other places and away from them. The more barracks you build, the more troops you can train in queue. So with 4 Military camps, you can train 4 sets of troops in line. There are many troops that have different purposes. Some troops and meant to be fast, carry a lot, but are very weak and non-combative. Then there are troops that are best defending or attacking against ground troops , or against ballistic armies and are weaker or stronger against different units. To have access to these troops, pay close attention to the building and level requirements of those buildings- but don't get too carried away! Lots of things need you to spend resources on them, and while we are just beginning- we want to concentrate on building resources and building our armies! 'HEROES' After this, you want to build a Heroes Hall. If you have prerequisites to build first- go ahead and build those. It will tell you what you need. Heroes are who lead your armies out of your town. The more you level up the Heroes Hall the more heroes you get. When you select a resource to attack, you will select a hero to lead your army and as they gain experience from battle or leveling buffs, they become stronger. You will also use your Heroes to run your city by assigning them positions in your kingdom. Always assign your highest hero the 'commander' position when going to war or defending. You might also consider building your hospitals now, if you haven't done so yet via the tutorial. The hospital is where your wounded troops go to be revived when they are wounded in battle and you will need many hospitals- one for each type of troop who is wounded. 'LEVELING' As you level up you will receive different rewards for doing do. You will receive Skill Points to build our your skill tree under your player profile. You get here by clicking on your name on the upper left of the screen, and then clicking on the 'Skills' tab. Every time you level you will get 4 points to spend. You will also get a resource chest every so many levels. These chests can be found in your Items Bag on the right of the screen. Click on 'My Items', and proceed to the 'Chest' tab. They will stack if you haven't used them and they contain resources and time buffs and things that make your game play easier. Now that you have your resources and your heroes and goblins made, its time to take advantage of some of those resource fields out in the great unknown! 'THE WORLD' On the bottom right hand corner of your screen you will see an icon. If you are in 'Home' view- it will be a house. If you are in 'World' view, it will be a map. Click on that to change screens. Once you are outside, look around! You might see other new cities like yours- but don't worry, you have a bubble! You will also notice there might be some towns that look like cities but are not. These are resource stations and you will find them for wood, stone, iron, gold, or food. These are non combat stations unless someone else is occupied there. So you select one and then push ''''Occupy. A pop up will show asking you to choose a hero to send out with your troops. If you do not see any, make sure that you have made your heroes or that you haven't employed them all in a job. If they are employed and you want to use one, just go to your Heroes Hall and then to the 'Position'' tab and unassign one. 'WARFARE' Once your shield is gone (you have upgraded your Castle to level 5 or the 7 days protection is over) then you will be able to attack others and they can attack you. Your buildings and city can never be destroyed by an attack. All that can be damaged are the addons to your wall, any troops in your city during the attack, and your resources that are above the protection limit of your warehouse can be stolen. Keep your warehouse upgraded and never leave resources above the protection limit in your castle overnight. This is also why it's good to camp your troops when you are away. There is a 24 hr protection on them there, also. Before you attack another player, it is sometimes a good idea to scout them first. The higher level your Clairvoyance is the more information you can get out of a scout report. Clairvoyance is researched in the Magic Academy. Scout reports give you an idea of how many troops and resources they have. Mind you, in many alliances, scouting a person is considered a threat and/or attack since they will be informed. Be sure to ask your chancellor before attacking a person in another alliance as these are the early beginnings of war! "What is all this donating to a relic stuff I keep seeing show up on my screen?" Relics are a central icon of an alliance's power. They have to find and capture one and then donate resources to level it up- and for everyone pitching in, a special loyalty bonus is awarded that they can spend in the alliance store. While you are shielded you cannot send reinforcements or donate to the relic- but once you build your market (you will have to upgrade to level 5 castle) then you will be able to contribute. The relic is also the number one target for incoming attacks from a hostile alliance or member. At some point even good players get hit by an attack. If you are attacked by someone much larger than you or in a much bigger alliance, it's probably not going to be realistic to get them back. As long as your troops are outside your city and you do not have more resources than your Warehouse can hold, there is not much anyone can do to your city. A couple of in-game terms and definitions you might hear: * ali- Alliance * tk- Troops Killed * inc- Incoming * AC-Alliance chat * Daisy Chain- a chain of troops sent out * Hugger- Someone who holds onto their troops and resources and doesnt contribute in wars. * Res- Resources * T1, T2- TIer troops This is by no means the end! If you have more information to add to this wiki, please do so! I have just contributed to an already existing wiki- and I found this all has helped me get started. -Jynuine __FORCETOC__ __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Help Category:Started Category:Intro